In the related art, in optical systems provided in imaging devices such as endoscopes, a pupil modulation element is used as a means for extending the depth of field (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). A pupil modulation element has the effect of making the optical transfer function substantially constant over a wide depth of field.